1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer interface devices and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring one or more physical conditions of a person and inputting signals corresponding to the physical conditions into a computer for control and monitoring purposes and for permitting computer users to interact with other remote computer users via a communications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many computer programs are designed for use by computer operators having different levels of experience or knowledge. For example, many computer games have different “levels” or speeds that accommodate players of different skill levels. Similarly, many computer application programs have various features ranging from simple to complex that may be used by different persons depending upon their skill levels.
Computer operators can currently only interact with a computer by inputting data or information into the computer via a keyboard, computer mouse, or other manually operated input device. These types of computer input devices cannot determine information about a computer user and then automatically input the information but instead rely upon the operator to manually enter all information. Thus, computer operators wishing to interact with a computer program based on their skill or knowledge level must currently manually input such information into the computer. For example, a computer user having a high skill level for a particular computer game currently must manually enter information relating to their skill level to cause the computer program to operate at a higher level or speed.
Another problem with conventional computer input devices is that they cannot automatically enter sensory information into a computer relating to a physical condition of an operator. This is a problem because many computer users work in stressful conditions in which their current physical condition may be an important factor. Also, current computer input devices do not permit computer users to interact with other remote computer users without manually entering information.